Family at Hogwarts
by ShianeCollins
Summary: Crossover between HP and Gundam Wing. Gaelle Summers is a 4th Year at Howarts, with a secret-Duo Maxwell is her brother. But how long can this secret last?Gaellex3, Liex1...though I can't do any lemon scenes in this.
1. Chapter 1

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own GW or HP, but Gaëlle, Lie, and Ivy are mine.

Family at Hogwarts

**Chapter 1**

Gaëlle Summers waited on Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express. She was going as a Fourth year and looked forward to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had many good friends and could not wait to see them. She shifted her owl cage onto a better position on her trunk and looked around. She spotted a few people from her House but none that she really knew. Then all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind and swung her around in a wide circle.

"Put me down!" Gaëlle demanded. She was quickly obeyed, but only to be engulfed in a tight embrace. When she was finally released she looked up to find herself staring into a pair of wild, violet eyes.

"DUO!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Gaëlle!" Duo Maxwell replied cheerfully. He had long chestnut colored hair to contrast to his violet eyes. He wore his hair plaited and though with his cheery personality he wore black clothing. And he was in the Gryffindor House none-the-less and a Fifth year.

"How long have you been "stalking" me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Me stalking people! As if!" Duo innocently replied.

"Uh…like you did to that girl in Hufflepuff?…What was her name? Oh, right…it was Hilde." Gaëlle said, slanting her eyes up at him.

"Now why would I ever do that?" Duo said with mock innocence.

"Because you would, now come on Duo. We need to look for the others." Another male voice said.

They turned and found Duo's best friend Heero Yui. He was also a Fifth year in the Gryffindor House. He had dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"Hey Hee-chan!" Gaëlle exclaimed.

Heero looked at the younger girl and gave a very small smirk. She was always the sweet one and he made an effort to be nice to her, especially since her feelings were easy to hurt.

"Come on Duo. We'll see her later at school. She _is_ in our House," Heero added, turning his attention back to the braided boy.

"Okay," Duo sighed. He walked off with his friend as Gaëlle giggled.

When they disappeared from sight, two other people joined Gaëlle.

"Elly!" one girl exclaimed. She was a Fifth year and also in Gryffindor. She was 5'5 with curly red hair and green eyes.

"Hey Ivy! Nathalie! I mean Lie, when did you two get here!" Gaëlle exclaimed. (((And Lie is pronounced like "Lee"…..just so you people get it right!)))

"We just got here." Lie replied. She carried a cat that was black and white with amber eyes. And with her other hand she pulled her trunk.

Ivy pulled a trolley containing her trunk behind her along with an owl cage.

"Well let's go get on the train. I don't want to be stuck with any annoying people on the way to school." Lie said looking around her.

"Oh please you just don't want to be with Duo since he _is_ in our House and since you'll see him more than you want to when we get to school." Gaëlle said with Ivy nodding vigorously.

Lie stuck her tongue out at her two friends and they loaded their trunks and cages onto the train. Then they found a car for themselves. Lie also still held her cat, who jumped down once they settled in their seats.

"Hey Stardust." Gaëlle said to the cat.

Stardust, the cat, looked up at the girl and blinked, twitched its tail and jumped up into her lap where she settled down as Gaëlle petted her. Stardust placed her head in the crook of Gaëlle's arm and fell asleep purring.

The train started moving and soon there was a knock on their door.

"Come in." Ivy said.

The door slid open and revealed a quiet 5th year. He had brown hair with bangs draping over one of his emerald green eyes.

"Hi Trowa!" Gaëlle said.

For an instant there was a warm smile on his lips for the girl, but it quickly disappeared, his face taking on his usual impassive expression. He walked into the car and asked,

"Have you seen any of the others?"

As Nathalie and Ivy shook their heads, Gaëlle replied, "I saw Duo and Hee-chan about ten minutes before we came onto the train."

"Would you have any idea which car any of them are in?" he asked.

"They never found you? Hee-chan said that he was going to look for the rest of you guys, or something of the likes." Gaëlle said puzzled.

"Oh, they found me, but they never told me which car they'd be in." he replied.

"Well, you know how we all meet each other outside the school before we go to our House tables. You'll see them then." Lie said.

"Stay with us please. We haven't seen you all summer." Ivy said as he turned to leave. She caught how Gaëlle was trying _not_ to stare at the fifteen-year-old.

Gaëlle glared slightly at the redhead, but ceased when he agreed and slid the door closed. He tentatively took the seat beside Gaëlle. She slightly flushed and turned her head to where her gold-brown hair would hide her face.

"So Stardust is back is she?" Trowa asked Lie.

"Of course she is!" Lie replied indignantly. Trowa reached over and scratched the cat behind her ears and was rewarded with purring.

"So where's you sister?" Ivy asked.

"Cathrine is with her friends." Trowa replied.

"Have you seen Quatre yet?" Gaëlle asked.

"He was talking to his sisters last time I saw him. But I haven't seen anybody else since we boarded the train." He said.

Ivy stood and said, "Well, I'm going to walk around for a bit. See ya later."

"I'll come too." Lie said also rising.

Gaëlle watched them leave and eyed them suspiciously before they closed the door. That left Gaëlle Summers alone with her crush, Trowa Barton. But the girl soon found that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Now I remember…I always fall asleep on trains. I hate trains." Trowa heard Gaëlle say quietly.

He looked down at the small girl and found her falling asleep to the soothing rhythm of the train. He slid an arm around her and received a sleepy protest.

"No, I've…gotta…stay awake…" she tried to push him away but Stardust was still in her arms and protested of any movement.

"I'll wake you in time for lunch, I promise." Trowa said.

"No…" Gaëlle said but was cut off when the door opened.

"Trowa! Gaëlle! I found you. Ivy told me where you two were…" a blond 5th year said. He took one look at the girl and realized that the train was putting her to sleep. "Just quit fighting it Gaëlle. It's a losing battle and you know it."

Gaëlle looked up and sighed. She reluctantly nodded and closed her eyes, letting sleep take a hold of her. Trowa drew the small body of the girl closer till her head rested against him.

"You like her don't you?" the boy asked Trowa quietly. He entered the car and sat across from his friends.

Trowa immediately looked at the other boy, his face unreadable. But then he glanced at the sleeping girl up against him and slowly nodded.

"I knew it." The boy named Quatre said. He shook his head causing his blond bangs to fall in his face. He quickly brushed them out of his bright green eyes. Quatre was in the Hufflepuff House while Trowa (also his best friend) was in Ravenclaw.

"Was it that obvious?" Trowa quietly asked.

Quatre nodded and said, "Lie told me that _she_ likes you too. But don't tell anyone I told you that. You weren't supposed to know." He added.

Trowa nodded and gazed back at Gaëlle, who slightly snuggled up against him a bit more. He could picture her warm smile and her deep blue eyes laughing merrily like Duo when he just pulled a prank…Wait a minute, how did Duo fit into her description? Trowa wondered. Neither Gaëlle nor Duo had any siblings and both had only one parent. Or at least they should. They both never really talked much about their family lives. But he couldn't figure why he would think of them at the same time.

"Does she always fall asleep like this?" the usually quiet boy asked.

"Yes. It's the train. It always makes her fall asleep and usually it's a good thing. She's told me that she can never fall asleep the night before we go back to school or going home. But it's the train itself that does it, whether she's tired or not." Quatre replied, looking at the girl, "Don't worry about her though. She'll be back to normal by lunchtime."

Trowa nodded as the train continued its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

An hour before they reached the school Ivy, Gaëlle, who had been wide awake since lunch, and Lie were back in their car changing into their school robes. The two boys had left at lunchtime, returning to their own siblings and their cars.

"So how was you nap this morning?" Lie asked slyly.

"How could you do that to me! I didn't want to go to sleep. But then Trowa put his arm around me and Quatre came in here. Quatre told me just to give up fighting sleep." Gaëlle continued in a quiet voice. Her friends giggled as they finished changing.

By the time they reached the train station in Hogsmeade, every student was more or less ready to get back to school. The three friends boarded one of the carriages and were joined by a second year.

"Irisa! It's so good to see you again!" Gaëlle and Ivy exclaimed.

Quatre's little sister smiled and said, "Quatre, Adele, Trowa and Cathrine are in the carriage behind us."

"Good. Then all we'll have to do is wait for Duo and Hee-chan, since I know Wufei will be there by the time _we_ get there." Gaëlle said.

The others all nodded. Soon the carriage stopped and they disembarked.

"Gaëlle! Irisa, over here!" the four girls heard Quatre call. They all met the other four halfway as other fellow students streamed past them up the stone stairs into the castle. There were hugs all around and even more (or less) when Duo and Heero joined the group.

Then Cathrine and Quatre's sisters left the group of friends and went inside the castle.

"Come on. I already see Wufei waiting for us." Lie said leading the group to spot near the staircase where another 5th Year and the only one in the group from the Slytherin House, stood.

Wufei Chang was Chinese with black hair and very dark brown eyes. He was 5'6 and impatiently waiting for his friends. Though he was Slytherin, he was an "outcast" of his House, but that was mainly because he hung out with the friends he did.

"What took you so long?" Wufei demanded once they all joined him.

"Hugging fest." Duo replied grinning. Then he finally spotted Lie who had been deliberately avoiding him. "Hey Nathalie!" he exclaimed going to her.

Lie's eyes narrowed at the older boy; he always did this whenever he could. She hated being called by her real name and punished whoever (not adults) called her Nathalie. And Duo was _always_ the first one of the school year to be punished. Nathalie Savenick stalked right up in front of Duo and punched him in the stomach…everybody was expecting that…But then she kicked him in the private spot and walked away from him…NOBODY expected that.

Duo sank to the ground in agony while most of the others tried not to laugh.

"Well now that we are reunited, let's go into the castle to finish seeing the Sorting." Ivy said with Quatre echoing her, both holding their sides to keep in their laughter.

Quatre and Gaëlle went to Duo and helped him off the ground.

"You knew she'd get fed up with you pestering her baka." Heero said, passing the three.

When they were seated at their House tables with the rest of the student body (the 1st Years had already been Sorted). There were some news and announcements from Professor Dumbledore (he was still the Headmaster). Then they had their feast and shortly after went to their dormitories and to bed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own GW or HP, but Gaëlle, Lie, and Ivy are mine.

**Chapter 2**

A week went by and while Gaëlle was in her Divination class, Professor Trelawney had an interesting vision. She was talking to Gaëlle when it hit her.

"Gaëlle Summers, there will be additions to your small life very soon."

Gaëlle stared at her teacher wide-eyed and when Trelawney was back to normal, the 4th Year hurried to her desk by Lie. She told her friend what had happened and they were puzzled by it.

"I wonder what she meant." Gaëlle whispered thoughtfully.

"Well whatever it was, let's just hope it turns out good." Lie replied.

Gaëlle nodded and turned her attention back to their lessons.

Later that same afternoon while the Gryffindor and Slytherin 5th Years were in their Divination class, Trelawney had another vision.

Duo was working near the professor's chair when all of a sudden she said, "Duo Maxwell, soon your questions will finally be answered and new but old people will come into your life."

Duo was confused by her words but quickly wrote them down in his notebook to study later.

After the last class of the day he and Heero found Ivy, Lie and Gaëlle in the Gryffindor Common room. They were finishing their homework as the two boys took two of the remaining chairs at their table.

"Hey girls. What subject is your homework?" Duo asked. He looked over Gaëlle's shoulder but couldn't exactly read her paper.

"History of Magic." Lie and Gaëlle said in unison.

"I have Potions." Ivy said. The she pushed her work aside, "But I'll finish it later. What's up?"

"Nothing really, but I think Trelawney has a screw loose." Duo said.

"How so?" Lie asked looking up from her papers. She set her quill down as Gaëlle did the same.

"Oh, she was pretty weirder than usual." Duo shrugged.

"Huh. Same thing happened to Gaëlle," Lie started. Gaëlle discreetly elbowed her and Lie closed her mouth. "Never mind." She said. The others looked at her but shrugged.

A few minutes later Gaëlle turned her attention back to her work but she became stuck on a few of the questions she was answering.

"Hee-chan I need help with this. I don't understand exactly what this passage is talking about." Gaëlle said frowning at the book.

Heero moved to sit next to the girl and proceeded to help her. In no time flat Heero was explaining the piece of history to where Gaëlle understood it, plus some. Whenever she had trouble with history she always went to Heero no matter what. He always put action into the boring old stories and made her think she was there; he was that good with words. Lie also paid attention to the older boy, for she too was having problems with her work, but she mainly listened to hear the sound of his voice.

Thirty minutes after dinner Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House, walked into the Common Room to find the group of five friends sitting around one of the tables.

"Professor!" Lie exclaimed, "What's wrong!" The Gryffindor Head hardly came into the actual dormitory unless something was wrong or urgent.

"Miss Summers, Mr. Maxwell please come with me." McGonagall said.

"What'd I do _this _time!" Duo exclaimed.

"You did something that we don't know about!" Gaëlle asked suspiciously.

"NO!" Duo half exclaimed, then flushed slightly.

"Come along you two." McGonagall said with impatience.

The two young Gryffindors followed their teacher to her office and were shocked at what…no _who_ was inside…

"MAMA!" Gaëlle exclaimed.

"DAD!" Duo exclaimed.

"I think I'll leave this to you, Mr. Maxwell, Ms. Summers. But please hurry, the children still need their sleep for class tomorrow." McGonagall said.

"Don't worry Professor McGonagall. As soon as we're through we'll send them straight to bed." Ms. Summers said in a gentle French accent.

"Very well." McGonagall replied as she left.

When the door closed Ms. Summers and Mr. Maxwell said in unison, "Hello children."

On instinct Duo retorted, "I'm not a child anymore."

"But you'll always be my child." Ms. Summers replied with a deliberate intent.

"Whoa…Back up! WHAT!" Duo exclaimed. Gaëlle's mouth hung open, speechless.

"Shush and we'll tell you." Duo's father said.

Gaëlle and Duo shut their mouths as they stared at their parents.

"Well, soon after Gaëlle was born the thing with Voldemort and Harry Potter had just then entered Hogwarts. Duo, you were about a year old at the time." Gaëlle's mother started.

"But I was needed to help fight against Voldemort." Mr. Maxwell said, "See I was, still am, a very powerful wizard. But then I was not spending time at home with your mother or you kids. Then at one point when I returned home we got into fights and decided to file for divorce. I took Duo and Anne, your mother took Gaëlle."

"Why did you lie about Mom being dead?" Duo demanded.

The two parents looked at each other.

"Craig, you tell." Anne said.

"Well after we separated, we lost communication with each other. I moved to America for awhile while your mother remained in France. Then I moved back here, to England when Duo was nine." Craig said.

"And I also moved to London so Gaëlle could be accepted into Hogwarts." Anne added.

"But how did you obviously find each other?" Gaëlle asked timidly.

"When I was putting some things in you room Gaëlle, I found some pictures of your friends. One of Duo was among them…" Anne looked at her ex-husband. "It was the first time I had ever seen pictures that you have brought home…"

"And I found one of Gaëlle in some that had been tossed on the table, also the first time I've seen pictures that Duo has taken." Craig admitted.

"But how did you know…I was your…daughter?" Gaëlle asked.

"For one, your name was written on the picture, and nobody I have ever met except your mother has the color of your eyes." Mr. Maxwell said.

"My eyes?" Gaëlle asked puzzled.

"They are a very specific shade of dark blue; the color of _my_ eyes." Anne said.

"Okay. So y'all found our pictures. Then obviously got together…why!" Duo demanded.

The two adults exchanged glances, smiled warmly and then looked back at their children.

"We've been talking and realized that we missed each other and that we still love one another. We also agreed that you children needed both of us…" Anne said.

"We've decided to get back together." Craig finished.

"What? Get married again?" Duo and Gaëlle both exclaimed.

"Well, yes," Anne and Craig blinked. "You aren't mad at us are you?" Anne asked timidly.

"No. Will it be okay to say that I'd be happy to have a complete family now?" Gaëlle said.

Anne had tears of happiness in her eyes as she moved to hug her daughter. Then she held out her arm to Duo. Duo hesitated for just an instant and walked to his mother…and sister. Soon their father joined in.

When they all released each other. Duo looked at his little sister and grinned.

"I can't wait till the others hear about this." He said.

"Oh, just one thing." Craig said solemnly, "You can't tell your friends. At least not until school's over." Anne continued.

"Why!" the children half exclaimed.

"One, I still have enemies that will look for ways to get to me," Craig started.

"Two, we haven't finished planning _anything_. And three, we agreed to not let this out in the open yet. Right now it's very hush-hush." Anne continued.

"But…Mom…when _can_ we tell?" Duo asked, a little whine in his voice.

"When we tell you, you can." Craig said firmly.

Gaëlle and Duo looked crestfallen but when their parents hugged them again they grinned.

"Okay, off to bed you two. We'll send letters to you with Gaëlle's owl, Morwenda, telling you of our progress. Okay with that?" Anne asked.

Her two children nodded their heads before scampering out to the hall. They walked side by side silently until Duo broke the silence, "Well little sister, how does it feel?"

"What feel?" she asked puzzled.

"To have _ME_ as a big brother?" he asked.

"Wonderful." She replied sarcastically, "But I don't like lying to the others. Between Wufei saying it's an injustice not to tell and Hee-chan being as intimidating as he can be, I don't know how long I'd be able to last." Gaëlle admitted.

"Oh, but you'll have me." Duo pointed out.

"I know, but you are a loud mouth. Out of both of us, you'll probably be the one to blow our secret if either of us tells." Gaëlle pointed out.

"Aww…Cut me some slack." Duo protested, lightly punching her arm.

Gaëlle snorted and shoved him back, then quickened her pace. Duo ran to catch up with her and then raced ahead, causing her to tear after him. She chased her new found brother all the way to the picture containing the Fat Lady; the door to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Pigglewiggle." Duo said breathless giving the password. Then he pulled Gaëlle through the opening and shut the picture behind them. As they entered the Common room they both stopped dead in their tracks. Lie and Heero were still up and patiently waiting for their friends' return.

"So, what did McGonagall want?" Lie asked. She and Heero rose from their chairs and walked to stand in front of the other two.

"To talk to us. She wanted to know if we've found anyone for our open Chaser position." Duo quickly made up.

"Well? Do you have any one in mind?" Lie asked suspiciously. She knew he lied, for Heero was team captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Well sort of but I got to ask him." Duo replied.

"We _will_ get the truth from you two. Eventually we will." Heero said.

"Yeah, if I was telling a lie you would eventually get the truth." Duo said while grinning. "Goodnight Heero, Nathalie." Then he ran like mad up to his bed before Lie could hurt him.

"I'll get you tomorrow Maxwell!" Lie called after him.

"Goodnight you two." Heero said with a very small smirk.

"'Night." Lie replied.

"'Night Hee-chan," Gaëlle echoed as she followed the dark haired girl up to their beds. Heero also went up to his bed.

As soon as the two girls were comfortably under their covers, Lie quietly asked, "So what _really_ happened with McGonagall?"

"Just what we told you." Gaëlle said right before she fell asleep.

Lie snorted in disbelief, knowing her friend would not lie to her if she had a choice. She pulled the blankets more securely around her and promptly fell asleep; dreaming of a certain dark-blue eyed 5th Year.

Two weeks went by and the truth still did not come from Gaëlle or Duo's mouth. But it looked suspicious one morning when Morwenda delivered a letter and Gaëlle did not open it and read it. Instead she stuffed it into the pocket of her robes. She gave her owl a bit of toast before the bird took off again.

"Who was the letter from?" Lie asked casually.

"Oh nothing important. It's just that my aunt writes in French and I don't feel like translating right now." Gaëlle said. Then she rose and left the Great Hall.

Lie looked at Ivy, Heero, and Duo and said, "But her native language _is_ French. She shouldn't _have _to think about translating it."

By now Ivy was already informed that something was up. She was told about Duo and Gaëlle's odd behavior.

Indeed Duo had talked to one person to be the new Chaser and they agreed, but Heero and Lie knew something was up with their two best friends. And all of them were planning to find out.

Duo rose from his seat saying, "I'll go see if anything's wrong…" Then raced off before anyone could stop him.

"Something is really going on with them." Ivy remarked.

"Hey guys. Where did Duo and Gaëlle run off to?" Quatre said sitting down in Gaëlle's empty seat. Lie and Ivy shrugged as Heero just stared blankly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own GW or HP, but Gaëlle, Lie, and Ivy are mine.

**Chapter 3**

Duo caught with Gaëlle a few minutes later and pulled her into a nearby empty classroom.

"Well? Who was the letter from?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad." Gaëlle replied. She pulled the letter out from her pocket and opened it.

"Is it really in French? Cuz if it is you'll have to read it to me." Duo admitted. "I learned French when I was little but I haven't used it in many years so it'll be more than just a little rusty."

"We can change that dear brother. Besides you will need to. Usually my mother and I only speak in our native language." She smiled evilly.

"You are cruel little sis." He said airily.

"Je sais mon frere." She said. She looked down at the letter and said, "You're in luck. Your, _our_ father wrote the letter." She amended. She read and it and summarized, "They said the wedding is going to be two weeks after school's out. Oh and said to keep quiet still. While they were out and about they discovered someone searching for Dad."

Gaëlle handed the letter to Duo, who read it over and nodded. Then he handed the letter back to the girl.

"You better keep all the stuff they send us. I might accidentally leave it out in the open." He said with a slight serious tone.

She nodded, stuffing the note back into her pocket and suddenly said, "Class! We'll be late!" They scrambled to their dormitory and grabbed their books. Then they ran to their classes.

Gaëlle screeched to a halt when she reached McGonagall's classroom and walked in with a guilty look.

"Where were you?" Lie hissed as her friend sat beside her.

"Sorry Professor." Gale muttered as her teacher stared at her for an excuse. She ignored Lie's question.

"Next time do not be late Ms. Summers." Professor McGonagall said firmly with impatience.

"Yes Professor." Gaëlle replied meekly.

Duo on the other hand was not so lucky. He ran down to the dungeons and straight to his seat. But Snape had already seen him run in tardy.

"Detention Mr. Maxwell." Snape said quickly. "See me after class."

Duo bowed his head but in anger. He was only one minute late.

"Where were you?" Ivy, who sat in front of him, whispered.

"Busy." Duo said simply. He looked over at his Potions partner, Heero, but looked away. Heero knew he was lying but could not figure out why.

From across the room, Wufei looked over at his three Gryffindor friends with masked curiosity. He wondered what was up. Though Ivy had told him that Gaëlle and Duo were up to something. He hoped the two weren't planning trouble; Gaëlle was too sweet and kind for that.

After classes had ended Gaëlle received a note saying to meet Duo near Hagrid's hut so they could talk. She was supposed to go ten minutes after dinner. She slipped the note in her robe pocket and went to the library. After dinner she went back to the library, forgetting about meeting Duo until she was ten minutes late. She ran out of the library and out onto the castle grounds. When she neared a cluster of trees she knew Duo would prefer, she ran full-force into something she couldn't see.

"Oof." Escaped her throat as she fell to the ground. A torso garbed in Ravenclaw robes and a head was revealed—

"Trowa! I'm so sorry!" Gaëlle exclaimed. She tried to move off him, but he grabbed her upper arms.

"Trowa?" she cocked her head to the side. She looked confused and puzzled over his reaction.

He quickly lifted his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he averted his eyes almost fearful of her reaction. He knew she wouldn't reject him, with the fact that he knew they both liked each other, but he made the first move.

Gaëlle continued to stare down at the older boy; her hands motionless on his chest, where they had ended up when they fell. Slowly she reached up with her right hand and turned his face back to where he looked at her. She looked into his deep green eyes (his bangs had fallen to the side) and then tentatively and sweetly kissed him back.

Then she giggled breathlessly when she broke off. She moved off him and sat by his side as he sat up. She fingered the cloak he wore and asked, "Invisibility cloak?"

He nodded and stood. He silently held a hand out to her, which she took and was helped up.

"Why? What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was intending to visit a friend in the forest but I heard voices and ran back. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going because the next thing I knew I was on my back with you on top." He grinned at her.

"Sorry. I was late in meeting someone," Gaëlle flushed, her French accent becoming thick.

"Would you want to see whom you were intending to speak to?" he asked. He still held her hand and kissed it lightly when she nodded, which caused her to flush again. Trowa opened the cloak and she joined him under it. She was small enough that the cloak covered both of them and left enough to move around without restriction. Trowa led the way to a tree near where he had heard the voices. Gaëlle listened and instantly realized her note was a hoax.

Lie Savenick, Ivy Newkirk, and Heero Yui were more or less arguing.

"She should have been here by now!" Ivy said.

"Maybe she forgot. I saw her in the library earlier." Heero said quietly.

"No. Not very likely. She couldn't have known Duo had detention, that's why we got you to forge the note." Lie replied looking at Heero.

"Then why isn't she here yet!" Ivy asked.

"Maybe she realized she was tricked and decided not to come," Heero said thoughtfully.

Gaëlle heard all she wanted to and nudged Trowa. He took the silent gesture and started leading her away, back to the castle. He slid an arm around her waist and she leaned into him for the consolation she would need.

When they made it into the castle, Trowa removed the cloak, folded it and hung it over his free arm. His other arm was now intertwined with Gaëlle's. He walked her to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She turned to face him and look up into his face.

"Thanks." She mumbled, getting lost in his deep green eyes.

Trowa ran the back of his hand over her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. He leaned down and quickly placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She looked at him again when he pulled back.

"Go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked.

"Of course, anywhere with you." she replied immediately. Then blushed, her cheeks bright pink.

Trowa smiled warmly at her and hugged her.

"Bonne soir ma cherie." He said, surprising her. Her eyes widened a little but she echoed in English,

"Goodnight…darling."

He smiled again and left while she voiced the password to enter the Gryffindor common room.

But just as the portrait closed it reopened and Lie, Heero and Ivy entered.

"Gaëlle…Why was Trowa walking away from this direction?" Ivy asked smiling slyly.

Gaëlle shrugged saying, "I don't know."

"Oh come on Frenchie, are you and Mr. Quiet an item now?" Lie asked.

"So what if we are? What's it to you!" Gale demanded.

"I would say they are. Considering the way Trowa was smiling (smiling mind you) and the way Gaëlle is now blushing." Heero pointed out calmly. He smirked when the girl blushed even more and she threw a pillow at them.

"Quit it you guys!" Gaëlle said, then grew quite serious, "Hee-chan, why didn't you tell me Duo got a detention?" she demanded.

"How did you find out?" Ivy asked.

"I heard you arguing about me not meeting you. And why, Hee-chan did you ever AGREE to forge a note from Duo!" Gaëlle asked, slightly angered. But her anger was growing.

"I agreed to it because I too was wanting to hear the truth. But it was their idea to corner you in the first place," he replied pointing to the other girls.

"I can't believe you! Can't I have at least une secret!" she became so upset she unconsciously switched to her native language, "J'ai pense vous avait mes amis!" When _that_ was said, Gaëlle had tears streaming down her face. She had gone from very happy of thinking about Trowa to very upset and angry because the action her friends took. Gaëlle ran up to the room she shared with the other Fourth Years and threw herself onto her bed. She cried into her pillow for awhile and didn't even speak when Lie came in and got ready for bed.

When Gaëlle woke the next morning she realized she had slept in her robes and now they were wrinkled like she couldn't believe.

"Juste quoi il me faut." She muttered. She quickly changed her clothes and instead of going to breakfast she went to her first class.

Gaëlle traded spots with Krista Spells, who also skipped breakfast and also a fellow Gryffindor Fourth Year, so she wouldn't have to sit next to Lie. She was still angry that her best friends would set her up but to set her up to try force the truth out of her…That is what made her angry and upset.

She doodled in her journal and nearly jumped out of her seat when her teacher said,

"Why Ms. Summers, why aren't you eating breakfast?"

"Professor Granger!" Gaëlle squeaked.

Professor Hermione Granger chuckled and handed a piece of toast with bacon to the girl.

"Thank you." Gaëlle said accepting the food. She ate it quickly and then sat back down.

"So did you have a fight with your friends?" Granger asked casually.

"Yes. How did you know?" Gaëlle replied.

"I did the same as you when I was your age." Granger said. "All that needs to happen is for all of you to calm down."

A few minutes following that, students started filing in with their books. Lie immediately saw that Gaëlle traded spots with Krista and was hurt that her best friend was still mad.

Later that Friday afternoon after classes were done, Duo found Gaëlle sitting under a tree reading a book.

"Sis?" he said tentatively.

Gaëlle looked up from her book and then set it down. Duo took that as an invitation and sat next to her.

"Detention?" she asked quietly.

Duo winced and nodded, "Snape. I was _one_ minute late. I had to clean his classroom and it took _forever_."

"They tried to corner me, to force the truth out. Hee-chan forged a note to me saying it was from you and you wanted to talk. But I ran into Trowa on the way…" she smiled brightly, "Literally."

Duo grinned and replied, "Aw…So my little sister had gotten herself a boyfriend."

Gaëlle playfully shoved him and giggled. Then said, "Now, don't you get all older-brother protective of me. Remember they are not supposed to know yet!"

"Yeah, yeah I know." He sobered. "Well what happened with the others?"

"First I never knew you had detention. And Trowa and I snuck up on them to listen. That's when I found out…" Gaëlle told him about the fight and had tears in her eyes when she finished.

He comforted her the best her could and then she left. She was glad she talked to him, it relieved some of her anger but she did not want to talk to her three friends yet. She started walking to the Great Hall but three feet before entering she randomly twirled in place and knocked into someone. He caught her before they could fall and balanced the both of them.

"Oops. Sorry." She said quickly. But the person tightened his arms around her.

"Didn't we meet like this yesterday?" the person teased in a soft tone near her ear.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own GW or HP, but Gaëlle, Lie, and Ivy are mine.

**Chapter 4**

"Trowa!" Gaëlle exclaimed. She turned in his arms and hugged him. He hugged her back and released his hold.

"Let's go somewhere private." He suggested.

"Okay, because I want to talk to you." She agreed.

They walked out onto the grounds to where they had run into each other the night before. There he kissed her a little longer than they had the day before which she eagerly returned.

"Now what was it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked after they finally pulled away from each other.

"Oh yeah. Who were you going to see last night? That required an invisibility cloak?" she inquired.

He looked thoughtful and then slowly replied, "I have a friend who is…an unicorn."

Gaëlle's eyes lit up and she squeaked, "Really! May I see…?" she trailed off.

He smiled and supplied, "Her. My friend is a mare. And of course you may."

"Oh another question."

"Yes?"

"You know French?" she asked.

"Oui." He said with a grin.

"Comment?…"

"My mother taught me." He replied.

"Oh." Gaëlle said. "Well what about the unicorn?" He chuckled and whistled a sweet tune.

A pure white unicorn with a silver horn and hooves stepped out from the trees.

"Ohh…" Gaëlle breathed. She had never seen a unicorn this close before. She was overjoyed at seeing one…and even more when a very young gold foal joined them. The foal bounded up to Trowa and rubbed its muzzle against his hand.

Gaëlle knelt down when the foal walked to her. It sniffed her and gave a small whicker.

"His name is Belke. His mother is Silver." Trowa said as the full-grown unicorn walked up to him and nuzzled his cheek. "This is Gaëlle. I tried to visit last night but we ran into each other and got preoccupied." He told the mare. Gaëlle blushed a bit at that.

Gaëlle watched him; Trowa seemed to be _listening_ to the magnificent creature. But her attention was soon dragged to Belke, the young and restless unicorn. They became engaged in a game of tag while his mother and Trowa held a quiet (?) conversation.

After they tired a while later they both, human girl and young unicorn, sat by the white unicorn. Gaëlle petted the foal with a gentle loving touch, who whickered and bobbed his head in pleasure.

"Gaëlle, would you come next to me?" Trowa said suddenly.

With reluctance (on the foal's part) Gaëlle rose and stood by Trowa. Puzzled by what she was called over for, she stood silently.

Silver calmly eyed the girl and then stepped up to stand directly in front of her. Gaëlle locked eyes with Silver's and couldn't move as the white mare moved her head until the tip of her silver glowing foot-long horn pressed lightly against where her heart would be. The horn glowed bright but Gaëlle remained looking at the mare. Then Silver pulled back though the horn continued to glow. Silver looked at Trowa, who said,

"You have a pure heart."

"Comment…?" Gaëlle was lost for words.

Silver turned back to Gaëlle and touched her still-glowing horn to where some of the skin showed below her neck. The horn grew brighter and Gaëlle felt something cool-like escape from the horn and press against her skin. It was Silver's magic. When Silver stepped back she gazed at the girl with amusement and then turned her head to nudge her foal. Gaëlle turned to Trowa, who had been watching with awe.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"You are now able to visit and talk to the unicorns anytime you want." Trowa said.

Silver looked back at the girl and said in the girl's mind:Since you _are_ pure hearted and friends with Greeneyes, I trust you. And since I trust you I gave you the gift of speech with us and safe passage to visit us.:

"I heard her…" Gaëlle stuttered with awe and surprise.

"Of course you did." Trowa smiled. "And there's a ten point star where Silver touched your skin with her horn."

Gaëlle raised her fingers to right below her neck; Trowa helped place them on the star.

:I must go now. Sojon is waiting for me and Belke is tiring. He is only a month old.: Silver said.

"We understand. Give Sojon my greetings." Trowa said as he hugged the unicorn's neck. Gaëlle did the same and petted Belke. Then the two exotic creatures walked and disappeared into the safety of the forest.

Trowa slipped his hand around Gaëlle's and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him with a smile. She laced her fingers through his and lightly squeezed in return.

"After dinner, would you like some Keeper practice?" he asked randomly.

She blinked, "You're a Keeper too…"

"We could get Quatre to join and maybe Wufei and the others…"

"Please not Hee-chan, Lie and Ivy…I…eh…" she stumbled over her words.

"Had a spat with them? Quatre and I have talked to Heero. We know what happened. And to reassure you, Quatre and I have agreed to never ask for the truth." He said, "We all deserve some things to be kept secret. I have known Silver and her mate Sojon since my First year. Nobody knows about them."

Gaëlle nodded and said, "Yeah. I'd like that. Besides we could give _you_ some practice too." She grinned.

He mock grimaced and then grinned back.

"Okay." He chuckled slightly. "I'll get Quatre after we're done eating. Will you ask Wufei?"

"Sure." She replied. Then grew thoughtful, "Trowa, where is your star?"

He reached up to his neck and pulled the neckline away an inch or so. There on his neck right below his collarbone on the right side was a white ten-point star.

Gaëlle reached up with her free hand and gently touched it. Trowa smiled and when she pulled back he released his shirt, then he leaned down and kissed her softly. She hugged him in return.

"How did you meet Silver?" she asked squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back as he replied, "I had snuck out of bed late one night with my invisibility cloak and found her when I was wandering around. She was hurt so I helped her get better. Silver was young, about a year and a half. Sojon is a year older by the way. Well, Silver healed up nicely as I cared for her. I had to sneak out so often I was and still am, surprised I never got caught." Trowa smirked, "I _was_ a First Year and all. She trusted me through all this and after she healed completely she gave me the star." He finished.

"That's why you're so good in Care of Magical Creatures class!" Gaëlle exclaimed.

"Yup." He replied simply. "Let's walk until dinner." They walked around the castle grounds hand in hand for awhile.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own GW or HP, but Ivy, Gaëlle, and Lie are mine.

**Chapter 5**

At dinner Gaëlle sat alone again though Duo joined her.

"Haven't made up with them yet?" he asked.

She shook her head, took a drink and said, "I'm…just not ready to talk to them yet."

"Well so you know, Heero told me he feels really bad about what they did. And wishes you would talk to him and the other two." Duo said.

Gaëlle looked down at her plate with a sad expression.

"I didn't _want_ to get mad at Hee-chan…I just did." She said quietly. She quickly finished eating and bade a hasty goodbye to Duo. Then Gaëlle quickly went to the Gryffindor dormitory and retrieved her Firebolt from her trunk.

Five minutes later she flew around the Quidditch field. She lazily hovered over the field center when all of a sudden, something or some_one_ shot past her at a neck breaking speed.

Gaëlle clutched at her broom and forced her nerves to calm. She carefully looked around her and spotted nothing. Then the sound of chuckles floated around from above her. Gaëlle jerked her head up and glided up to the person.

"QUATRE!" she exclaimed when she was eye level with him.

He laughed outright and hugged her sideways with one hand.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist." He grinned.

"It's okay. I'm fine now." Gaëlle responded. "Where's Trowa and…OH NO! I forgot to tell Wufei!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay Gaëlle." A soft voice floated up. She looked down and saw two figures on broomsticks flying up to meet them. One was Trowa and the other was the outcast Slytherin, Wufei.

"I went ahead and talked to Wufei right after Quatre, just to make sure he knew." Trowa said.

"I have the Quaffle." Wufei said as he held up the red ball.

"I'll go first," Gaëlle said as she maneuvered her broom to the nearest goal. "And be easy on me…Wufei. You're merciless when you goal." She added with a giggle. She giggled more when she heard him give a snort but then he easily goaled.

Gaëlle snapped out her giggles and blocked the next few attempts. A little while later she swung to hit an on-coming attempt but the end of her broomstick missed and she ended up swinging her whole body—stick included—around all the way. She became too dizzy to continue.

"Guys-s-s…everrrything is s-s-spinning." She managed to say.

Trowa was immediately at her side and helped steady her again. Quatre also flew beside her and placed an anchoring hand on her shoulder.

"Who sent that last shot?" she asked once she was steady.

"I did!" someone called from beside Wufei.

Gaëlle looked up and saw Duo grinning, though apologetically, at her.

"When did _you_ get here!" she asked darkly.

"Two shots ago. You were too busy to notice." Duo replied still grinning.

"I think maybe Trowa should go now." Quatre said.

Gaëlle nodded and the minute she collected her bearings, she said, "I'm gonna get you for that Maxwell!"

The two took off, Duo on his Firebolt and Gaëlle on hers. She chased him as fast as she could. She caught up with him but he dove too quick for her; privilege of being a Seeker. After that dive she gave up and flew back to the others, who had watched trying not to laugh. She flew and hovered next to Trowa while she watched for Duo's return. When he came within Gaëlle's sight she took out her wand, pointed it at her brother and whispered a spell.

Duo made an indignant squawk of surprise as all of them watched him float down, cursing. He made a grab at his braid as his broom tilted a bit backward and he floated to the ground.

Gaëlle erupted into giggles and clutched at her wand while the others, including Duo, looked at her.

"What'd you do?" Quatre asked softly.

Through her on-going giggles she managed to stutter, "I…weighted his…braid down…"

Trowa and Quatre grinned broadly as Wufei flew down to Duo to take the charm off his long hair. They flew back to the other three, Duo regarding Gaëlle who was still giggling hysterically.

"Put your wand away." Wufei told the girl his voice even.

Gaëlle finally calmed down and stuck her wand back deep into her pocket. She took the Quaffle from Quatre and held it as she waited for the others to get into position. By the time they did and she managed to shoot a goal past Trowa, she was again serious without any hint of the mischievous act she just performed. Wufei had the ball next and swerved his broom to attempt a side goal.

Trowa foresaw that move and intercepted it a second before it went through the hoop. The next attempt made it, shot by Duo.

Thirty minutes later they stopped and returned to the ground. The lights in the stadium turned off as the group of teens walked to the castle. Trowa walked close to Gaëlle and took her hand in his. She smiled at him and then looked at Duo.

"Duo, how did you know we were practicing?" Gaëlle asked.

"I was…eh…looking at the Marauder's Map." Duo admitted, ducking his head quickly.

"But I thought Hee-chan took it over the summer and kept it." Gaëlle frowned.

"He did. But I wanted to see it." Duo shrugged and then grinned.

"I thought we all agreed Duo wasn't supposed to get the map again." Quatre said with a small smile."

"HEY!" Duo exclaimed indignantly.

The Marauder's Map was created by four young wizards years before Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts. And it had been secretly hidden in the Gryffindor dormitory at the end of his school time. Duo had been the one to find it and the group of friends continued to keep the map a secret. The map showed miniscule dots of people anywhere in the school and on the school grounds; it even showed the secret passageways!

"Where's the map?" Quatre asked.

"In my trunk." Duo replied, though hesitantly.

"Well when you get back to your dormitory, give it to Gaëlle." Quatre went on.

"But why! I _like_ looking at the map!" Duo retorted, clutching his Firebolt tightly.

"But you tend to get into more trouble than usual whenever it's in your possession." Wufei stated. "Give it to Gaëlle."

"Give it to me or I'll see to it that you don't play in the first Quidditch Match which is against Hufflepuff. Remember they have a very good Seeker." Gaëlle said in a very serious tone.

"You wouldn't do that! I'm the Seeker! You need to win the Match!" Duo exclaimed in protest.

"Yes. I. Will. I will do it even if I have to tie you up. And believe me, if I have to tell Hee-chan since you didn't give me the map, _he_ will make sure you don't play. _And_ he will help me restrain you too!" Gaëlle finished.

"OKAY! I'll give it to you!" Duo exclaimed, giving in though he did not want to.

"Good." Gaëlle grinned and felt Trowa lightly squeeze her hand.

"And you _better_ give it to her or _I'll_ be talking to you." Wufei added.

Duo gulped audibly and nodded his head. They all quickly hurried to their dormitories after reaching the castle. Duo and Gaëlle raced through the corridors, both shouting the password when they reached the Fat Lady.

"Go get the map Duo. I'm staying right here until it's in my hand." The younger girl said firmly, her broomstick in one hand.

Duo looked at her and then quickly went up to the room he shared with the other Fifth Years. When he finally returned he held a piece of old parchment known as the Marauder's Map and reluctantly handed it to his sister.

"Thank you. Now get to bed. See you in the morning dear brother." Gaëlle added in a whisper.

"Goodnight." Duo replied. They both went up to the bedrooms and they both fell asleep, Duo dreaming about Hilde and Gaëlle dreaming about Trowa.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Notes and Disclaimers: Me no own HP or GW, but the other three girls are mine. No takie.   
Chapter 6 

The next morning Gaëlle felt really bad about not making up with her friends. She stopped Wufei before he left the Great Hall.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Certainly. We have no classes to hurry to." Wufei said his expression a bit soft. He of all the others felt very protective of Gaëlle. He hated seeing her sad and most of all in disputes with her friends.

They walked through the corridors to the library where they could talk undisturbed.

"See I have this secret that Duo and I have to keep. It's nothing bad though," Gaëlle started. "And the others _know_ we have it and they keep trying to get the truth out. Well I bet you already know what happened…" She looked up into his eyes expectantly. He nodded so she continued, "So I needed someone to talk to."

"Is this secret going to hurt anyone?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No."

"Will you get in trouble if you tell?" he inquired.

She looked thoughtful, then slowly replied, "No, not really."

"Well then, there you go. Your secret is just as harmless as one of Duo's jokes…" then he thought better of it, "On second thought," he smirked.

Gaëlle giggled and replied, "Oh his jokes are harmless. I've helped him with a couple of them, I should know."

Wufei arched an eyebrow and studied her like an adult would, "Oh really. Maybe I should inform Professor McGonagall."

"Oh come on!" Gaëlle protested.

"Well anyway," Wufei sobered, "you _should_ make up with them. Especially since they are your best friends and also because they're in your House." He said truthfully. "So you know, I will not ask you to ever reveal you secrets."

"Thank you. I knew I could talk to you." Gaëlle looked relieved.

"Anytime. Now why don't you go find Trowa before you go to Hogsmeade." He said.

Gaëlle flushed slightly and quickly left, saying goodbye over her shoulder. She ran outside and felt an October breeze run into her full force. She staggered but soon walked normally to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She was just walking, occasionally looking around when all of a sudden she was grabbed and hauled deeper into the forest. She struggled to get away, and though it didn't work, she continued anyway.

"Let me go! Let me…" a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Shh…Silver is near with Belke and Sojon." Trowa said in her ear. He stopped as she ceased moving all together. She stared at the fifteen-year-old, waiting for an explanation. She was tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You look cute when you're mad." He smirked.

"Hmph!" Gaëlle stamped her foot. They stood like that for a few minutes more until Trowa chuckled. That got Gaëlle giggling and she flung her arms around him.

"Why did you do that for?" she asked.

"I didn't want to be seen or caught." He replied, hugging her close. He kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him.

"So where are they?" she asked, releasing him to look around at the trees and bushes.

Trowa looked at two trees that grew next to each other and whistled.

Silver stepped out and was accompanied by a unicorn stallion and Belke, who pranced up to the teenagers. Gaëlle knelt down to pet the golden foal when butted her hand eagerly.

"Hi Belke." The girl said, as she ran her hands over the young unicorn.

:Hello Greeneyes, Gaëlle: Silver said into the human's minds.

Trowa hugged Silver and responded while Gaëlle looked up and smiled.

"Gaëlle, this is Sojon, Silver's mate." Trowa said, introducing the stallion.

Gaëlle stood and turned to the stallion. He looked at her and said:Hello Brightsmile.:

Gaëlle grinned at her new nickname. She stood still as Sojon walked to her and she put a hand to his cheek. She delicately rubbed his cheek and he leaned slightly into her hand.

:Vanity isn't always a bad thing.: a soft masculine voice said into her mind. It was Sojon. She hugged him around the neck and then looked back down at Belke. The little foal pranced around Trowa and then over to the girl.

:Belke is growing very attached to you Brightsmile.: Sojon said to Gaëlle, too watching his son.

She knelt down to the golden unicorn and laughed when she heard Belke say,

:Let's play: He also obviously directed that thought at Trowa because Trowa smiled and replied,

"We can't stay long. We're going to Hogsmeade soon."

"But we _do_ have just a couple of minutes," Gaëlle grinned. She leaned toward Belke and poked him, "Tag, you're it!" she cried. She took off running as Belke's first impulse was of surprise. But then he scrambled after her.

For ten minutes Belke and Gaëlle ran after each other. Then Silver said,

:Stop now you two. Greeneyes is anxious to leave now.:

Gaëlle stopped beside Belke's mother as the foal stopped next to his father. Gaëlle caught her breath, hugged Silver and the other two and walked with Trowa back out of the forest.

"We still have twenty minutes before we actually leave. But I bet you need to do something before we go." He said. Gaëlle's eyes grew bright. She hugged him and when they went in the castle she ran off to find some people.

She found Heero in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hee-chan, will you stay here? I'll come right back…" Gaëlle said, walking up the stairs to the bedrooms. She found Ivy reading on her bed and Lie was rummaging through her trunk. Gaëlle led both of them down to where Heero was waiting.

"Elly, are you okay?" Ivy asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I…I wanted to apologize to you." Gaëlle said.

"We also owe you an apology." Ivy said gravely. Gaëlle looked at her almost puzzled.

"We shouldn't have tried to get the truth. You're entitled to your secrets. We're sorry." Heero said softly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have said that last thing." Gaëlle said sincerely.

"Friends again?" Lie asked.

Gaëlle smiled, "Friends."

Ivy and Lie hugged her and then quickly left, saying they needed to find Duo so Lie could "punish" him for using the name "Nathalie" again. Gaëlle giggled and told them she'd see them in a few minutes. She turned back to Heero and gave him a hug. He was a little surprised but returned the hug gently.

"Come on. Aren't you still going to Hogsmeade?" he teased lightly.

"Of course! Trowa's waiting for me." She replied with a slight flush.

"Let's go then or they'll leave without us!" Heero said, leaving the Common Room.

Before Gaëlle left, she raced up to her trunk and grabbed her money purse. Then she ran out of the Gryffindor Dormitory and raced to the Hogwarts entrance. Just as she arrived, Professor McGonagall announced that they were now leaving. Gaëlle found Trowa once they were in Hogsmeade and hugged him quickly.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I got there when everybody was leaving." She replied. "Sorry…Hey where's Hee-chan and the others?" she asked, glancing around.

"They went to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Do you want to go there?" he replied.

"Sure. I heard that Duo called Lie her behated name again. I wanna know if he received any punches." Gaëlle giggled. Trowa smiled down at her, took her hand and together they walked to the pub—The Three Broomsticks.

They found Duo, Heero, Ivy and Lie sitting around a table already drinking the famed butterbeer.

"Hey guys!" Gaëlle said grinning.

"What took you?" Lie asked giggling.

"I was looking for Trowa." Gaëlle said flatly. She gave Trowa's hand a slight squeeze and sat in two of the empty chairs at the large table. Ivy giggled along with Lie for just a few minutes.

Quatre and Wufei soon joined the group and for awhile they stayed together, but then Trowa and Gaëlle wanted to leave to go out on their own. But before they left Gaëlle asked,

"So Duo, did Lie and Ivy find you and "punish" you?" she let out a giggle.

Duo winced visibly and hesitantly replied, "Uh…yeah."

"So what'd Lie do?" Trowa asked, a smirk on his lips.

"She…I got kicked again." He said, averting his gaze, then looked at Gaëlle a pathetic look in his eyes.

She laughed at him and then Trowa led her out of the pub.

"Any where you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't care, but as long as we don't get in trouble." She added.

"Okay, no forbidden places." Trowa smirked.

"Good. I don't want to be labeled troublemaker like Duo is." She added with a grin and giggle.

"Never, you're too innocent." He replied with an innocent face. Gaëlle giggled some more but led the tall Ravenclaw to see the Shrieking Shack.

When it was time to go back, Gaëlle stayed by Trowa's side until they split to go back to their dormitories.

"Hey Elly!" Ivy and Lie caught up with their French friend.

"Hey guys!" she turned to them and replied.

"So how'd it go with Trowa?" Lie asked with a sly grin.

"It went fine." Gaëlle said.

"Did he kiss you?" Ivy asked.

Gaëlle blushed, and didn't reply. Duo walked in with Heero and went to the girls who now sat in some of the armchairs.

"I guess he did." Lie smirked evilly.

"Who did what?" Duo asked.

"Oh nothing." Lie said the same time Gaëlle snapped, "Nothing!"

"Uh huh. So what were you three talking about?" Heero smirked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Gaëlle snapped again, but this time in French.

"Okay, what exactly did you say?" Duo scratched his head.

Lie, who knew French, translated for the others.

"Okay whatever." Duo shrugged. A sofa pillow came flying at him and smacked him in the face. "HEY!" he exclaimed as he stumbled backward. The girls burst into laughter.

Heero refrained from smirking at his best friend and announced, "I'm going to go eat. Is anybody coming?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own harry potter or gundam wing, but Gaëlle and her other friends are mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Lie, Ivy and Gaëlle walked back together to their dormitory after they finished eating. Heero and Duo followed silently behind.

"So what _did_ you say to us that time you yelled in French?" Ivy asked.

"Lie didn't tell you?" Gaëlle asked.

"No. I got too upset." Lie admitted.

"Oh. Well I said word for word, 'I thought you were my friends!'" Gaëlle said, "I'm sorry about that."

"We deserved it though." Ivy replied a minute later.

"Well anyway let's get our broomsticks and go fly around the Quidditch field." Lie said casually.

"Okay." Gaëlle replied. The three girls retrieved their broomsticks and quickly left the dormitory. Swiftly the two boys did the same, but went out of the castle a different, and quicker way—through the window on their broomsticks.

Once the girls exited the castle, they mounted their brooms and flew to the playing field. But once they arrived at the field, Gaëlle saw many people with their brooms.

"What's going on?" Gaëlle asked.

"Well now that you made up with the others we planned an all out Quidditch practice. It's only Quatre's sisters and Trowa's besides the rest of us." Wufei said.

"Okay, let's play." Gaëlle replied.

"Girls against boys!" Lie called.

"But that's six to five!" Duo complained.

"EXACTLY!" all six girls said as one.

"Fine. Let's play." Heero said.

"Okay, but hold on, who's in what position?" Gaëlle asked.

The boys all looked at each other. "Trowa's Keeper and we're all Chasers." Quatre replied.

"Okay," Gaëlle said. She looked at her team members; two Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff. "So since y'all already had this planned, what position am I?"

"Keeper." Lie replied simply.

"You're the best out of us girls." Irisa said with a small smile.

"Okay, well let's play now." Gaëlle grinned. They turned to Adele who was holding the Quaffle, and flew higher.

Ten minutes into their game, the boys had two points and the girls had three.

Gaëlle blocked the Quaffle Quatre sent at the left most goal. Cathrine grabbed it and flew away but before she could goal, Heero and Wufei ganged up, successfully snatching the red ball from the girl. Heero carried the Quaffle flying back to the girls' goals but then Lie intercepted him slyly slipping the ball out from under his arm.

Duo saw Lie and took off after her but before he could intercept the Quaffle Lie scored.

Four to two; girls were still in the lead.

Within the next twenty-five minutes two boys (one Ravenclaw and one Gryffindor) and three girls (two Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw) joined in the match against friends.

Now it was seven boys to nine girls.

"Hey!" Duo complained, "Girls still outnumber us guys!"

"GOOD!" the majority of the girls called out in reply.

"Come on! Let's just play!" Heero half ordered. He passed the Quaffle to the Gryffindor boy, a Fifth Year by the name of Bruce, who took it and made a beeline for the girls' goals.

Gaëlle did not see this for she was being distracted by the newly added Ravenclaw, and Duo, and Quatre.

"Hey unfair!" Gaëlle exclaimed as she caught Bruce scoring.

Four to three now.

"So totally fair!" Duo gloated.

Irisa quickly caught the Quaffle and flew with Adele and Cathrine on either side. But they spread out a bit and began throwing the ball to each other as all the other girls playing tried to fend off the guys from intercepting.

Their tactic worked all the way to the goals, continuing to throw the red ball to each other until Trowa was not able to defend the right-most goal. Adele made the shot.

Five to three.

"And you think _WE_ were being unfair!" Duo half shouted for Gaëlle to hear. Gaëlle blew Duo raspberries as she also continued to defend the girls' goal.

Ten minutes later score was six to five, the girls were still in the lead by one point. Duo and Bruce both scored, putting the boys in lead with seven points.

"Come on girls! We can beat them!" Gaëlle shouted encouragement.

"You wish!" Bruce and Duo called back. They were chuckling as each individually flew near Gaëlle's post. Gaëlle threw sparks at the two boys with her wand that she always kept up her sleeve.

"Aw!" Bruce exclaimed as Duo shouted, "Hey!"

Gaëlle tried to put her wand back into her robes before anyone else saw it, but just as it disappeared Wufei and Heero flew to Gaëlle. She grinned sheepishly when they both gave her a look.

"Will I have to ban your wand to your room when we practice?" Heero half threatened. Wufei looked as if he wanted to cross his arms, but he'd lose control of his broom if he did.

"No." she replied simply. "But they deserved it." She added as she flew over to a different goal post. The two Fifth Years exchanged glances and then heard,

"Well they _did_." Lie said.

They all returned to the mock game, the girls scoring once during Gaëlle's little interlude. It was now a tie, both teams having seven points. One of the Hufflepuff girls flew to Gaëlle and asked,

"How long do you usually play like this?" Her name was Tina and she was a Fourth Year like Gaëlle.

"Until one of the teams get ten points. Then the loser team has to treat the winners to butterbeer on our next Hogsmeade visit." Gaëlle grinned, both girls' eyes brightening.

It was nine to nine and the boys had the Quaffle. Duo passed the ball to Bruce, who flew straight to Gaëlle's current position in front of the middle goal, but right before he got to her, he paused and hung back hoping to confuse her.

"Lie! Adele, Irisa!" Gaëlle shouted, keeping her gaze locked on the boy.

Quatre's sisters, Cathrine and Ivy bee-lined for the girls' side of the field. Ivy got there first and tried to sideswipe that ball, but Bruce switched it to the other side at the last second. He was about to score when Lie and one of the other girls flew to each side of Bruce and succeeded in getting the ball. Lie held the ball securely under her arm as the other girls defended her against the attempted intercepts from the boys. Lie passed the ball to Irisa, who passed it to Ivy, who scored their winning point!

Every single one of the girls all let out a whoop of joy and triumph. All the guys let out a very audible groan.

The cheers and groans were all cut short as two figures walked out onto the field. All the teens paused in the air and looked down. Then they all flew down to the ground as they realized the two figures were Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall.

"Oh crap." A few of the broomstick mounted teens mumbled under their breath.

"Did we do something?" Ivy innocently asked. All the teens dismounted their brooms and clustered in front of their betters.

McGonagall's expression was crossed between being amused and trying to look stern. Madame Hooch had her hands on her hips and looked stern.

Heero and Wufei glared at Duo. "What'd you do this time?" Wufei hissed.

Duo went all defensive and exclaimed, "I haven't done anything!" Everybody, including the teachers silently added "yet" to Duo's exclamation.

"Settle down. Nobody is in trouble." McGonagall's expression softened just a tad. The tension from the group dissolved into nothing. "But not one of you informed Madame Hooch nor the Head of any of your Houses. We had to come looking for you." McGonagall then smiled causing the group to grow suspicious and glance at each other.

Madame Hooch continued for McGonagall, "So who won?"

The teens let out relief-filled laughter, grins all around.

"We did!" every single girl said as one.

"Well, I assume Mr. Maxwell was certainly put in his place, was he not?" McGonagall amusingly said. Duo snorted indignantly but otherwise said nothing. "Okay, fun time's over, now time to go to you dormitories. It's almost bedtime." McGonagall's smile was gone, replaced with a firm line of her lips.

"Yes professor." They automatically replied. With that they gathered their broomsticks and handing the Quaffle to Madame Hooch, they headed to the castle. The two teachers followed behind them silently, but with secret smiles on their lips.

"Girls rule and boys drool!" Irisa, Lie and a couple of the other girls chanted quietly.

Duo stuck his tongue out at the girls and swatted Lie with his broomstick. She in turn was about to kick him **hard**, but McGonagall was eyeing her. Instead she moved out of the professor's line of sight and _then_ kicked him hard. The boy doubled over, his broomstick clattering to the ground. Everybody else started laughing. Gaëlle picked up his broomstick, held it in the same hand as her own as she and Trowa helped Duo up to his feet again.

"You knew that was coming to you when you hit her." Trowa told the braided boy.

"It…was worth it." Duo half-stuttered.

"Uh-huh." Gaëlle retorted. "Very worth it if you think getting kicked where it hurts for it."

Duo gave a grin, "I can get her again, anytime." He said.

Lie heard that and hit him over the head with her broom. "I wouldn't count on it Duo Maxwell." Lie said firmly.

"Keep moving." Madame Hooch said.

"Yes Madame Hooch." The students replied. They picked up their pace and not much later the entire group of students all split up and headed in the direction of their own dormitories.

McGonagall followed the six Gryffindors to their dormitory.

"I am sure you all enjoyed your game, but next time tell one of the teachers. None of you are in trouble, but if any of the others get into clashes with their Heads and they tell you, bring them to me and I'll set them to rights." McGonagall told them.

"Yes professor." Lie and the other two girls replied. The boys echoed them as they went through the passage behind the Fat Lady (Heero had said the password).

Lie and Gaëlle went to the 4th Year girl's room as Ivy went up to the girl's 5th Year room. All three 5th Year boys went tot their room where they fell asleep as soon as their brooms were put in their trunks and their heads hit the pillows.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes and disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter….but everyone else was created by me. And sorry it took me so long to update…..I've been having trouble with some of my stories….(sweatdrop)  
**Chapter 8**

When Gaëlle woke the next morning she grinned to herself. The girl's team had won the night before and they had butterbeers coming to them on their next Hogsmeade visit. She dressed in Muggle style: blue jeans and a t-shirt that said "Vive la France" on the front. She pulled on some shoes and walked down to the Great Hall, where other students were stumbling in groggily for breakfast. Gaëlle joined her Gryffindor friends at one little section of their House table and sat in between Duo and Ivy.

"Morning." She said as she reached for some toast that Lie passed to her. The others echoed her as they continued eating and their senseless chatter.

When they finished, as a group, they headed outside to one of the great big oak trees. They arranged themselves under the shade, but near one another. Heero had brought with him a set of wizard's chess and set it up.

Someone, a Slytherin they knew, dressed in black jeans and a simple white short-sleeved t-shirt, with hiking boots that he wore made slight crunching noises over the leaves as he walked towards them.

"Hey Wufei!" Gaëlle and Lie called out as the Fifth year joined them beneath the tree.

Wufei looked warmly at Gaëlle and then gazed at Heero and his set-up game.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"Certainly," Heero replied.

Wufei sat before Heero and began their chess match; he was the white pieces. The others intently watched the game and halfway into it Gaëlle squeaked,

"Eeek!" someone had placed their arms around her. Gaëlle calmed as she heard Heero say in amusement, "So nice of you to join us Trowa."

"Hello Quatre," Ivy added as the blond took a seat beside the redhead.

Gaëlle half turned and found Trowa smirking at her. He hugged her tightly and then arranged them to where he sat comfortably with Gaëlle leaning back against him with his arms around her waist.

They returned their attention back to the chess game and watched as Wufei managed to corner Heero. The game ended with Heero being checkmated, but the game had been played well. Duo then engaged Lie in a game.

A little while later Spence, a Seventh year who was the one of the Gryffindor Team Chasers approaching Heero, who sat against the tree, trying not to criticize Duo's way of playing.

"What is it Spence?" Heero asked looking up at the older boy.

"With our match against Hufflepuff coming up, when is our practice this week?" Spence asked as he gazed over the game in process.

Heero promptly replied, "Tomorrow night and Thursday night. Our other new Chaser will be practicing with us for the first time along with you."

Spence turned his head back to his Team Captain and nodded, "Thank you. I'll see you then." With that he walked away. Leaving the other Gryffindors to stare at Heero.

"Now _why_ is the first we're heard of our practice schedule?" Lie asked, pausing her and Duo's game.

"Yes, _Team Captain_, we would very _much_ appreciate it if we are informed a little more ahead of time about practices." Duo said with a haughty look.

Heero looked around at his fellow Gryffindor's faces. Then he slowly replied, "As a matter of fact, I was planning to announce practice schedule, tonight after dinner, but it looks as if I only need to inform Bruce." He calmly said.

The Gryffindor House Quidditch Team was made up of Heero and Lie as Beaters, and Ivy, Spence, and Bruce as Chasers and Duo as Seeker and lastly Gaëlle as Keeper.

Their other friends, all except for Wufei and Trowa's and Quatre's sisters were also Team members of their own Houses. Quatre was Seeker for Hufflepuff, and Trowa was Keeper for Ravenclaw.

"Uh-huh. Right." Lie retorted as she and Duo continued their game.

"Hey, when's our next Hogsmeade visit?" Ivy suddenly asked.

Quatre, Trowa and Duo suppressed groans while the girls tried not to giggle. But Wufei promptly replied, "Halloween, and yes we will remember all who won." He added.

Gaëlle then allowed her giggles to escape and didn't bother stopping them. They didn't last long though and when she calmed she made herself comfortable in Trowa's embrace once again.

"Do we need to give you a real reason to laugh and giggle Gaëlle?" Duo asked, looking over at her, his eyebrow raised.

Gaëlle was momentarily puzzled, but by the look of mischievousness in her brother's eyes made her instantly protest, "NO. You do not." She slightly sat up just a little straighter in Trowa's arms, her right hand slowly going into one of her pockets.

"Are you sure?" Duo tried again.

Gaëlle pulled out her wand, aimed it at Duo while saying, "Absolutely."

Heero looked as if he wanted to say something to the girl, but she turned to him and said, "This is not practice, mock-game or actual game, so I can have my wand Hee-chan."

Heero shook his head and said, "What I was going to say is that do you _always_ have your wand just to torture the baka?"

Everyone grinned, including Duo.

"Not always." Gaëlle replied with a feline smile.

"Then please put your wand away until you really need to use it." Wufei told the girl in a kind and gentle voice.

Gaëlle gave a smile, but did as he asked and slid her wand back into her pocket.

Duo and Lie finished their game; Lie was the winner.

"Hey, I wanna play someone." Gaëlle said as the two previous players set the board up for another game.

Ivy and Lie immediately looked over at the girl, "Are you sure? You usually lose terribly." Lie said bluntly.

Gaëlle flushed a little and said, "I played ma mere over the summer break and Hee-chan a couple of times since school started."

"She's getting better," Heero confirmed.

"I'll play. I'm not as good as the others so it'll be easier on you." Quatre said. He moved to take Lie's place at the chessboard.

Gaëlle rose off of Trowa and crawled over to take Duo's place.

She and the blond played for awhile, but it was Quatre who claimed the right to say, "Checkmate."

"Well at least that went better than some other games I've played." Gaëlle admitted as she helped set the pieces up again.

"I'll say." Duo grinned. For saying _that_, Gaëlle sent sparks at him.

Trowa went to the girl, wrapping his arms around her and successfully clamping her hands to her sides. Now she was unable to use her wand.

"Hey! Unfair!" Gaëlle exclaimed as she struggled. Then she said things in French, which caused Trowa to say in English,

"Yes, he probably deserved it, but how do you know none of us have our wands? We can and I know Lie would retaliate if you do that." He said calmly.

"Drop your wand Gaëlle, please." Heero said in a quiet tone.

Gaëlle had stopped moving during Trowa's talk, but still gripped her wand.

She sighed as she said, "C'est tres unfair." She ended in English. Her body relaxed, leaning back against Trowa as her hand released her wand. It dropped to rest on the grass beside her.

Trowa sat back on the ground pulling Gaëlle into his lap. His arms were still around her small form, but they weren't clamping her arms down. The girl settled herself in Trowa's lap and embrace without so much as glancing at her wand.

"Je ne crois pas je t'aime maintenent." Gaëlle muttered darkly.

"Oh? Pourquoi pas?" Lie said.

"Parce que," Gaëlle replied, though ended in English, "y'all never let me have any fun."

Half of her friends grinned at her, including Duo. Gaëlle made it a point to avoid anyone's eyes for the next few minutes. During that time Ivy and Wufei took control of the chessboard.

When the game finished (Wufei claiming victory), Gaëlle looked over at Heero and asked, "Can I have my wand now?" It was still in the spot she had dropped it. A couple of the older ones looked down at the said object and looked suspiciously at its owner.

"Why? What are you planning, minx?" Duo asked with a grin.

Gaëlle turned her head to her brother and smiled sweetly. "Nothing at the moment." She replied truthfully.

Trowa's arms briefly tightened around her. She moved her head to the side to look up at him. He stared down at her, his face carefully blank. She straightened back up and looked at Heero once more.

"Well Hee-chan? Can I have it back?" she asked again.

With just a small sigh, Heero replied, "Of course Gaëlle. But only as long as you use no more magic for the time being."

Gaëlle scooped up her wand and with a grin said, "You know I can't promise you that."

"You will if we say you will." Lie said, her wand in her hand and pointed at her friend. Gaëlle may have been her best friend, but they all would wage a magic battle against each other if the situation were right.

The French girl looked around her group of friends, sensing the tense moment and also noticing that Heero and Wufei just pulled their own wands out. With a carefully schooled face to where they couldn't read what she was thinking, Gaëlle tucked her wand into her pocket where it had originally been kept and then rose from Trowa's lap. She didn't look at anybody as she walked away.

"Where are you going Gaëlle?" Quatre asked. He hated that the group of friends hit a very tense moment. Though Gaëlle wasn't known to have a temper, sometimes her anger became too much for her and she'd have to find other ways to let it all out.

Wufei didn't like how it was going either, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Everybody else stared after their friend, but too remained silent.

Gaëlle was out of sight from her friends when she pulled her wand out from her pocket. She stared down at it, running the last few minutes in her head. But then she held up her wand and said, "_Accio Firebolt!_"

It took a few minutes but then she could hear her broomstick zooming through the air and then stopping in front of her. Tucking her wand away she swung her leg up onto her broom and then settled comfortably and took off into the air.

Flying always smoothed out her anger and put her back into her usual good mood. Today was no different. She headed for the Quidditch field where she found that nobody was there and silently floated around the spacious playing area. She leaned down against her broom, setting her chin on her hands, around the stick and managed to keep her broom under control in that position.

For about twenty five minutes Gaëlle floated around the field in her lying position on her broom, but sat up when she saw the Slytherin Quidditch Team come out onto the field and start flying around. Gaëlle realized it was their practice time.

"Get off the field, girlie!" one of the Chasers called out to her with a sneer on his face.

Gaëlle looked his direction and yelled at him in French, "Well if you ask nicely then I'll go!" She knew nobody but a select few at Hogwarts could speak and comprehend French, and she was best friends with most of them.

The Chaser that had spoken to her flew closer, a hard glint in his eyes. She realized he was a Sixth year and one of the bullies among his House.

"What did you say to me?" he demanded, in a voice that held danger.

Gaëlle was reaching back slowly to her wand, when all of a sudden three figures came flying leisuringly across the field to put themselves near Gaëlle and the Slytherin.

"Having trouble Gaëlle?" a very familiar voice asked casually.

Gaëlle turned her head and was startled to find that Trowa, Duo and Wufei came to her rescue and they were even on their own brooms. Her hand going back relaxed. Her broom drifted towards them a little, but the Slytherin was still staring at Gaëlle. The other Team members were now watching the scene. But before they could do anything, Wufei directed a glare at them, stopping them from trying anything.

Wufei was known to study advanced spells and to prove that he did he hung out with Gryffindors, who were known to always know at least a couple of advanced spells—that rumor was started back in Harry Potter's time at the school.

Wufei and Duo even had their wands out, though not many people on the field could actually see them. But the angry Chaser sure could see them and hesitated.

"Are you backing down, Teroc?" Wufei asked the Chaser with a cool tone.

Teroc the Slytherin gulped and grudgingly flew away to his team.

Duo and Wufei both pocketed their wands once more and all three faced the girl. Gaëlle stared back at them silently. She wasn't sure if she should still be upset with them for earlier or express gratitude for their gallant rescue. But she started to turn her broom away from them to fly in another direction.

"Wait, Gaëlle," Wufei started.

The girl stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

"We're sorry for the tense moment awhile ago." Duo said. He watched as his little sister turned around to face them once again.

Gaëlle sighed heavily. She never could stay angry for very long after just having a tense moment. Lowering her eyes she said, "I'm sorry too." Duo flew up beside her and ruffled her hair. For that he got a glare, but he grinned at her in return. Then he flew off, leaving just Trowa and Wufei with her.

"Come on, let's get off the field before anything else happens." Wufei said. The three of them ventured away from the Quidditch field and flew to another part of the school grounds.

"What were you thinking when you egged them on with your French reply?" Trowa asked with a hint of amusement.

Gaëlle looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to say something that would spark their anger. I knew I could take them." She replied.

"That is not like you Gaëlle." Wufei said. The girl looked straight at him.

"No it is not. What is troubling you?" Trowa agreed.

"It's nothing." Gaëlle shrugged. "Really, I'm fine." She protested when Wufei flew right up beside and put a hand to her forehead. "Wufei I'm not sick. If I was, I would be the first to know." She lightly pushed the older boy's hand away.

"Okay Gaëlle, but I will check on you later." The Chinese boy replied and then flew away in the direction that Duo had gone in.

Trowa gazed down at Gaëlle with a look of concern. She slowly moved her gaze until it was locked with his. For several silence-filled minutes they did nothing but stare at each other.

Gaëlle sighed and looked away, breaking the spell that had settled over them. "I'm sorry," she said finally. "That was the only way I could get some of my more active anger out." She said. She flew slowly away from Trowa, but not so far that it would seem like she wanted to avoid this confrontation.

Trowa caught up with her and made her look at him. Their gazes locked, deep green holding sapphire blue.

"If you have reason to let out your anger, find some other way to do it. Practice spells, spar with one of us, plan mischievous outings and/or pranks with Duo, anything BUT taunt others. Please, I don't want to have to visit you in the hospital wing." He said slowly and calmly.

It took a long moment for Gaëlle to fully get his words, but when she did she gave him a smile. "So I now have _permission_ to play pranks?" she asked mischievously, "Even though I _already_ occasionally help Duo?"

Trowa realized his mistake in word choosing and grimaced, "Now, why didn't I remember about that minor detail?" he asked. Then he sobered, "But you'll not let your anger out in taunting others?" he asked.

"No, I won't Trowa." She said softly, her head lowering.

Trowa moved closer to her and very carefully took a hand off his broom and with two fingers slid them under her chin to lift her head back up. She looked into his eyes and then closed them as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Come on," he said, moving a few inches away from her, "Let's land and find something else to do."

Once their feet were on firm ground and broomsticks in hands, Trowa reached over and took her free hand in his. He squeezed it lightly and smiled down at her when she looked up. He had them stop and he leaned over and softly kissed her lips. She still smiled when he pulled away and they continued on their way up to the castle. They parted briefly to return their brooms to their dorms but reunited in the library.


End file.
